Various types of resilient exercise devices for increasing flexibility, strength and therapy are available. One such device is the exercise ball. Exercise balls are often used for physical conditioning and therapy in the sports, physical fitness and orthopedic fields.
Exercise balls, sometimes called “therapy balls” or “Swiss balls,” are flexible balls generally ranging in diameter from approximately 30 cm to 110 cm and may be inflatable or may be filled with a soft foam material to provide the necessary resiliency. Balls of this type are used for a wide range of exercise activities including spinal exercises, exercises for cardiovascular improvement and activities to strengthen the upper and lower extremities. Further, because of the wide range of low impact exercises that can be performed using such balls, exercise balls are also well suited for use by individuals at higher risk of injury during exercise.
Although useful for many purposes, exercise balls are not particularly suited for traditional strength training programs, which typically employ resistance training to stimulate muscle growth or muscle strength. A Swiss ball may be employed during “squeezing” exercises of the arms or legs that do not require the user to rest upon the ball. Consequently, an exercise ball cannot be easily incorporated into strength training regimens without forfeiting the traditional benefits associated with Swiss ball therapy, namely, the development of flexibility, balance, and seldom-used stabilizer muscles.
A “home gym” device enables a user to perform a variety of exercises in the privacy of his or her home. However, such devices can be bulky, difficult to operate, or expensive to purchase, and users of such devices may be limited to only a small number of different exercises. On the other hand, simple and inexpensive home gym devices may not be configured to perform a large number of different exercises. In addition, conventional home gym devices do not combine strength training with the additional benefits associated with exercise ball exercises.
A device is needed that provides both the traditional benefits associated with exercise ball therapy such as the development of flexibility, balance, and seldom-used stabilizer muscles with the added benefits of strength training. The devices and methods disclosed provide both the traditional benefits associated with the exercise ball with the added benefits of strength training.